


Lights Off the Starboard Bow

by VeraChapin



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, TheBrownieBunch, Yachts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraChapin/pseuds/VeraChapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan gets dragged to a party on someone’s friend’s brother’s parent’s yacht. While hiding out from the party, he sees Junmyeon coming out of the water and knows exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Off the Starboard Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [the_brownie_bunch_4](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_brownie_bunch_4) collection. 



> This was intended to fill the following prompt for The Brownie Bunch round 4, but I missed the deadline yesterday. Apologies to the requester!
> 
> Characters and / or Pairings: Himchan / Junmyeon (Suho)  
> Description (prompt): PWP. Rich boys hook up on a yacht. Rimming encouraged.

Himchan admitted he’s been flailing a bit. After college he moved back in with his parents while he started looking for a job. And he knew it might take a while, everyone pointed out that majoring in music performance was a terrible career decision, but he really didn’t think it would take this long. His parents can certainly afford to support him indefinitely, but he gets no satisfaction from mooching. 

But the point is, he doesn’t have anything better to do when Taemin cajoles him about coming to a yacht party. 

“It’s gonna be chill. Kibum’s friend’s brother’s parents own the boat.”

Himchan hadn’t been 100% paying attention, but this was too confusing to just let pass by. 

He interrupted Taemin to ask, “Wait, if it’s his friend’s brother’s parents, wouldn’t it also be his friend’s parents?”

“Nah, it’s like his step-brother or half or something. Different dad anyway. It doesn’t matter—the important part is we’re going to get you out of the house tonight.”

He and Taemin aren’t really friends, but their parents were in the same social circles, so they were naturally thrown together a lot. There’s a lot of people he knows this way or from his boarding school days, and usually the most effort they put into keeping in touch is trading favorites on Instagram posts. Taemin’s just pushier to actually hang out. 

“Ok. Fine. Let’s go. Pick me up?” Himchan said.

 

It was going fine. Himchan wasn’t exactly having fun, but he wasn’t outright wishing he were home playing Black Flag. When Taemin started dragging people onto the dance floor on the upper deck, Himchan took the opportunity to slip away and look around the rest of the boat. 

He ended up down on the main deck, leaned against the rail and looking out over the lights on the dark water. Whoever arranged this party had gotten a decent bartender: the blend of pear brandy and fresh citrus made a perfect sidecar. He thought briefly about the absent owners, off on a private island if Kibum was to be believed, and wondered whose party this actually was. His mother would be disappointed in him for not knowing, and for not sending a thank you note for the invitation. His parents were wealthy enough, but had a deep reverence for the strata above them, and would have wanted him to curry favor with someone who might be own-your-own-island rich. 

Whatever. He hadn’t actually been invited anyway, and he didn’t share their aspirations. He would completely happy if he could pick up a few more clients and make a living doing music lessons. As long as he can make enough to rent a studio, buy the occasional nice pair of jeans and go get street food with his friends sometimes. His small group of real friends, the ones he met in college or through music. 

His attention was caught by the sound of a chuckle off the stern. A boy’s head was just visible above the water, looking utterly pleased with his solitary swim. He watched as the boy, no, he revised, as the man climbed up and grabbed a towel. He wasn’t tall and his smile gave him adorably round cheeks, but closer inspection definitely put him closer to Himchan’s own age. 

Himchan hung back, not sure if the mysterious swimmer had noticed him, content to observe for the moment. There was actually something familiar about the man. Not that athletic body—Himchan was sure he’d remember if he’d ever seen that before—but his face and his movements. College maybe? He could picture a lithe boy singing and dancing in a musical production. If it was the same guy, he had definitely been working out more since school. His strong shoulders and abs narrowed to slender hips and a small, perky ass. 

“Oh… hi,” the man said, having wrapped the towel around his waist and noticing he wasn’t alone.

Himchan nodded his head in greeting and moved closer so it didn’t seem so much like he was lurking. 

“Hello. Sorry, I was trying to figure out where I recognize you from,” Himchan said.

For some reason the man’s smile dimmed and stiffened slightly. Himchan wasn’t sure why and hurried to explain.

“I thought I remembered you from theater at SU, but it was probably someone else,” Himchan backpedaled. 

The man sounded relaxed as he said, “Ah, might have been me. You were studying…?”

Himchan smiled wryly and replied, “Folk music. A degree with only slightly better job prospects than art history, but I loved it. I’m Himchan, by the way.”

“Himchan,” said the man, smile back in force. “Junmyeon.”

After a couple seconds Junmyeon continued, “I get it, I really do. I teach high school drama and my family doesn't really get why I love it—it would be a waking nightmare for any of them.” 

As they talked idly about trying to make a living in the arts, Himchan’s attention keeps straying to the drops of seawater that occasionally drip off Junmyeon’s hair and roll slowly down his neck, passed his collar bones, between the defined muscles, before he jerks his eyes back up. The second time it happens, Junmyeon gives him a little smirk and raises an eyebrow. 

“Um, you were saying…” Himchan said, a bit flushed at getting caught, but happy that Junmyeon didn’t seem unhappy about the attention. 

He realized this whole time he was fully dressed while Junmyeon was in just a towel and swim trunks. It would be so easy to get him naked. It would take so little pressure to get the towel to drop. He though he remembered seeing Junmyeon’s swimsuit having a drawstring tied in the bow. Would it come undone with one pull, exposing a perfect butt?

"I was saying you have to be passionate about your work. What gets you excited?” Junmyeon asked. 

“You want to know what gets me excited… at work?” Himchan responded, hoping he was reading the signals correctly.

Junmyeon chuckled and gave him another brilliant smile, raising his round cheeks so high his eyes almost disappeared. He pushed his damp hair back off his forehead and another treacherous drop of saltwater started to travel down his neck. Himchan thought fuck it, and leaned forward to lick the droplet off Junmyeon’s collarbone. He tasted salt but also a hint of coconut lotion. He got a sudden vision of Junmyeon sprawled on a beach towel, skin warm and muscles totally lax. 

He froze and pulled back to gage Junmyeon’s reaction. 

“Finally,” said Junmyeon. “I was wondering how many stupid innuendos I was going to have to try on you.” Then he leaned in to kiss Himchan.

The kiss didn’t even pretend to be sweet or chaste, even from the beginning. Himchan nipped at Junmyeon’s bottom lip while his arms wrapped around his body, pulling him swiftly against him. He felt Junmyeon’s skin, still cool from the water and smooth against his hands. Junmyeon’s hands grazed his waist, then dripped lower to slide up under his dress shirt. Himchan moaned softly at the feeling against his heated skin.

Himchan broke away to catch his breath, but didn’t release Junmyeon. 

“Eleven,” said Himchan.

Junmyeon blinked, his face a little too close to Himchan’s to focus.

“Eleven?”

“A suggestion for the number of stupid innuendos you have to try on me,” Himchan said, trying to keep a straight face. “Should be sufficient to get into my pants.”

Junmyeon huffed a laugh and leaned over to bite Himchan’s shoulder. 

“Shut up,” Junmyeon said. “Besides, you’ve already got half your hand down my shorts, so I like my chances regardless.”

Junmyeon reached down and grabbed Himchan’s ass in both hands and started dragging him away from the railing, bumping into the opposite wall with a soft “oof.” Himchan let out a little unhappy sound when Junmyeon pulled away from him, but realized he was just reaching to open a door. 

“Wait. We’re probably not supposed to be in here,” said Himchan, some part of his brain still aware this was someone else’s property and they wouldn’t appreciate a semi-invited guest barging into the private rooms.

“Don't worry about it—everyone's too busy drunkenly grinding on the dance floor,” Junmyeon reassured him. 

He easily pushed Himchan backwards until his legs hit something solid. A bed. Good, he thinks before Junmyeon is reaching for his shirt. He takes a second to admire Junmyeon’s slender fingers, which are undoing his buttons with surprising speed. Junmyeon slides the shirt off and tosses it somewhere. For all Himchan liked to dress well and enjoyed take care of his wardrobe, he doesn’t spare a glance to where it landed. 

Himchan noticed the towel has already fallen off Junmyeon’s hip, and just a single bow tied in the string was keeping his swimsuit on. He could see the line of Junmyeon’s growing cock stretching against the soft material. He reached out touch it, or to pull the string, only to be foiled by Junmyeon sinking down.

“No, I think you’re still too dressed. You’ve been overdressed since I first saw you, and I can finally fix it,” said Junmyeon.

And how could he argue with this beautiful man on his knees before him. Junmyeon opened his eyes wide and gave his best facsimile of an angelic smile, while he reached for Himchan’s pants. 

“OK. Equality. That’s good. As long as we get to be equally naked really soon.” Himchan said, trying to take deep, calming breaths. 

“I can promise you that,” Junmyeon said and ran his nails over Himchan’s still clothed erection. 

Junmyeon lowered Himchan’s zipper, struggling over his mostly-hard cock. With determination, both pants and boxerjocks hit the floor. 

Junmyeon gave a light stroke to Himchan’s cock. “Ah. That'll work nicely.”

Himchan groans and reaches down to guide Junmyeon back to standing. He looks puzzled at the change in the position. 

Himchan explains, “There’s something I’ve been thinking about doing to you since I saw you rise out of the water, but it’s best if you lie back on the bed. Will you?”

“Sure, I’m game. I’ll tell you if anything isn’t working for me,” said Junmyeon. Then switching to a comically lascivious expression, he cocks his hip and says, “front or rear?”

Himchan laughs outright. “Damn. I just wanna eat you up. Let me just open this present and then please lie down on your stomach.” 

Finally, Himchan thought, I get to see how easy it is to get these off. He pulled on the ties… and it stayed firmly tied. He looked at Junmyeon for an explanation for this horrible cosmic joke. 

“Ah, yeah. Double-knotted. Didn’t want to get pantsed by a wave. Just a sec…try it now,” said Junmyeon.

This time the bow came undone easily under Himchan’s fingers. He bit his lip in anticipation and glanced up a Junmyeon’s face before easing his swimsuit down. It slid so easily, no wonder he had to double knot it to keep it on. Himchan let out a little chuckle.

“What?” asked a slightly perturbed Junmyeon.

“No, no, I wasn’t laughing at you. I just imagined you swimming based-assed. Do you ever go skinny dipping?” said Himchan.

Junmyeon smiled again, bathing him in all that warmth. “Sometimes. Maybe I’ll even let you come.”

Himchan gave him a quick kiss, smacked him lightly on the butt and said “Lie down.”

He turned Junmyeon in his arms and guided him all the way down till he’s face down on the bed with Himchan straddling his thighs. Himchan ran his hand down the back of Junmyeon’s head, noting his hair was now a honey brown color, messy and fluffy from air drying. He moved down to give a light massage to his neck, switching to use both hands over his shoulders. Himchan kept moving at a leisurely pace all the way down Junmyeon’s back. He kept the pressure light but not ticklish, using Junmyeon’s soft vocalizations as a map. 

“So, this is lovely and all, but it’s not quite what I thought you meant by ‘get in my pants’,” said a decidedly mellow Junmyeon.

“Patience. I’m just coming to the best part,” Himchan said.

And he had. He had been intentionally waiting to lay his hands on Junmyeon’s ass. Now, finally, he let himself cover each cheek with one of his hands and gently squeezed. Junmyeon sighed happily. Junmyeon’s skin was so smooth, his flesh firm and just the right size for his hands. He spread Junmyeon out, getting his first glimpse of his cute asshole. 

“Can you spread your legs for me?” said Himchan.

Junmyeon nodded and made room for Himchan to kneel between his legs. Himchan gave a little lick to Junmyeon’s right thigh, again tasting salt and the slightest hint of coconut on his skin. Using hands and mouth in tandem, he moved slowly up Junmyeon’s thigh. Junmyeon’s breath was coming in little pants now and he was rocking his hips against the bed. 

Himchan ran his tongue over Junmyeon’s perineum, eliciting a louder moan, enjoying the pleasant saltiness of a body fresh from swimming in the ocean. Finally, he moved up and teased around Junmyeon’s asshole, listening to Junmyeon’s voice change from moaning to saying “mmmmm.”

“Do you want this? I want to bury my face in your ass but I gotta know you want it too,” said Himchan.

“Yes. God Yes!” Junmyeon said, raising up and turning his head to look at Himchan. “I need you to eat my ass and make me come. Please. Now.”

The heat in Junmyeon’s eyes made Himchan shudder. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He nodded and dove down, immediately licking across Junmyeon’s pucker. Moaning, Junmyeon pushed back against his face. 

“Please. Put your tongue in me. I need to feel it,” replied Junmyeon.

Himchan returned to teasing for a bit before he started working his way inside. He could feel Junmyeon’s muscle quiver against his tongue and he nibbled around the rim until Junmyeon made himself relax. 

It was so hot. Junmyeon still couldn’t help rutting against the mattress, even as his tried to push back against Himchan. Junmyeon’s breath came in hard desperate pants, interspersed with nonsense words. Himchan forced his tongue deeper and felt Junmyeon’s ass clamp down hard. Even Junmyeon seemed surprised to find he was coming. 

Himchan kept licking through the aftershocks, reaching a hand down to grab his own cock. After just a couple strokes, he aimed and came all over Junmyeon’s perfect ass. 

Himchan lay beside Junmyeon, laughing softly, “We really made a mess.”

“Ah, about that. Can you grab some tissues? They’re on the just there,” said Junmyeon.

Himchan came back with a huge handful and tried to clean off Junmyeon’s butt without getting too entranced by it. He was conscious that Junmyeon must be lying in a big wet spot and would want to move over as soon as possible. 

Clean enough, Himchan laid back down, on his stomach this time, head resting on folded arms as he looks at his bedfellow. Junmyeon ran a hand lazily over his back, scratching and petting by turns, ending up lightly squeezing Himchan’s ass. It wasn’t a specifically sexual touch, but it did feel rather possessive. It shocked Himchan to realize how comfortable he felt with this almost stranger. 

“I would love to get to know you better, a lot better, but it has suddenly occurred to me that we’ve just grossly defiled someone’s bed and if we hang around too long we’re probably going to get caught,” Himchan said ruefully. 

Junmyeon pulled out his faux-innocent smile and wide eyes. “I should probably mention that this is my boat. Or my dad’s anyway. And I’d say my bed was only moderately defiled at most. So far.” 

“I think you’ve got some ‘splainin’ to do, Lucy. But it can wait till you take me to breakfast in the morning,” said Himchan, pulling Junmyeon back into his arms.


End file.
